


Do Not Disturb (kiss me beneath the milky twilight)

by SadaVeniren



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Biting, Bottom Harry, Canon Compliant, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Felching, M/M, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Sub Harry, Top Louis, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 15:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadaVeniren/pseuds/SadaVeniren
Summary: “I was talking with Nick a couple months back and he was saying how our sex life seemed boring and we’d need to keep doing new and interesting things to keep it exciting or else we’d become boring and heterosexual and I defended us of course but then work picked up and we started living off of studio handjobs and missionary position sex in the dark and so I panicked. I googled BDSM and after looking into it Ireallywant to try some of it because I think we’d enjoy it but we just don’t have the time.”aka Harry doesn't want to become a boring old married couple a year into their relationship and tries to spice up their sex life.





	Do Not Disturb (kiss me beneath the milky twilight)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [screwstyles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/screwstyles/gifts).



> Hello!!!
> 
> I put this fic together really quick for you but I hope you love it. Your prompts were wonderful and I really wanted to do them justice. This is a 17/19 fic like you wanted but late 2011 was such a busy time for them that I vagued over when exactly this took place, but it's supposed to be in late 2011!!
> 
> Thank you S and E for cheerleading me through this week :D
> 
>  
> 
> Title from Halestorm's new filthy song "Do Not Disturb" and the 90s classic "Kiss Me" because why the fuck not.

Like all things in Harry’s life, his latest problem could be traced entirely back to his new friend Nick Grimshaw.

“Your sex life can’t be _that_ good, you’re both like twelve,” Nick had said one night at a party.

Harry had scoffed, well past the point of tipsy. “Our dicks touch and we orgasm and it’s _great_. His dick is amazing and so is his tongue and he says my hands are great and Louis _loves_ to give me head, so clearly my dick is amazing too.”

Nick hadn’t looked impressed, but Harry was seeing him through some sort of haze. “Yes, you both sound like you’re having a grand old time. But it’s got to be _boring_. Like what’s the kinkiest thing you’ve ever done?”

Harry had had to take a moment to parse together what Nick had said. Once he had thought he knew what was being asked, he answered the only way he knew. “What?”

“Kinky, young Harold. What’s the kinkiest thing you’ve ever done?” Harry had only continued to stare at him blearily until Nick had rolled his eyes and elaborated. “Held hands? Gotten a little spanky? Tied each other up? Had public sex? Eating come out of each other’s arseholes?”

Harry had felt his face light up. “Lou’s rimmed me after fucking me!”

He thought he might have said it too loud but the music of the party was starting to get so loud his head was pounding - or maybe it had been all the alcohol he’d consumed - so no one had probably heard him. Nick had laughed. “Very adventurous. Don’t you just think doing it missionary style with the lights out every night is very….heterosexual?”

Harry had pouted. “We have good sex.”

“Diversity is the spice of life, Pop Star. And there’s no reason we should fuck so normal when we’re gay. Go out. Fuck differently. Have fun. That’s the meaning of life, right?”

“I’m not inviting you to a threesome,” Harry had said. “You’re _old_. And also we both hate sharing.”

Nick had just laughed and patted his cheek before stumbling off to get both of them more to drink. 

The conversation had stuck with Harry though, something he thought about as the band whirl winded their way towards full blown promo and busyness. Their sex got more infrequent as the work piled one, and while the orgasms didn’t stop entirely, they somehow became less, and less fulfilling.

Harry didn’t think he’d ever get bored of kneeling for Louis and sucking him off, but when he realized that was all he was doing with only a few fervent handjobs thrown in, and the even more infrequent four minute passionate makeout sessions that led to grinding and coming in their pants, Harry realized it _could_ get a little stale.

Just a smidge.

Not _bad_ exactly because the orgasms were still amazing since they were _orgasms_ but monotonous. How many times could he really stand there, hidden in an empty hallway, flicking his wrist as Louis shuddered against him? Or fumble in the backseat of one of their cars, Louis unzipping the fly of his jeans just enough to get his cock out so he could suck Harry off in two minutes flat (they’d timed themselves once)? Or even worse: missionary, in the dark, after a long day’s work, both of them too tired to do anything more exciting, just getting off to get off.

They were only just past their one year anniversary! How could it already be going downhill? This didn’t bode well for the future of their relationship: the wedding he was already planning in his head, the kids they were going to adopt, the home they were building. It could all come crashing down if Harry couldn’t find a way to make the sex fun again.

This all culminated to a panic where Harry found himself sitting home alone one day - a precious few hours he had off while Louis went and worked without him - googling “how to spice up your sex life”.

The results were less than stellar. Harry mostly found links to women’s websites telling him how to keep his husband from wandering, which wasn’t what he was looking for. Some of the ideas weren’t _awful_ , but they were things he and Louis were already doing: changing scenery, keeping their clothes on, trying different paces - quickies versus long and drawn out.

Frustrated, Harry grabbed his phone and sent off what he hoped was as inconspicuous text to Nick, since this was all his fault.

_What’s the kinkiest thing you’ve ever done?_

His phone lit up with Nick calling him and Harry bit his lip, contemplating before he answered it.

“Hello?”

“Young Harry Edwards! Whatever has you sending me that sort of text at three in the afternoon?”

Harry wanted to shove his face in a pillow and hope it suffocated him because Nick sounded absolutely _delighted_ , and not in a way that boded well for him. “Just answer the question.”

“Well I’m currently getting sucked off while I talk to you so I think this moment ranks pretty high up there.”

“Ew. Gross. You aren’t really, are you? I will hang up on you.”

Nick’s laugh was so loud Harry had to pull the phone away from his ear. “Your voice got all squeaky! Back to pre-pubescence for you!”

“Nick!” Harry pleaded, dragging out his name. “Answer it honestly.”

Nick’s laughter petered off and he let out a sigh. “What’s got you thinking like this, Pop Star? You told me you and Louis had a fun filled sex life.”

Harry whined a little, not sure he could properly vocalize his problem to someone else. Sure the other boys knew a lot about his and Louis’ relationship, but that was like...mutually discussed. Talking with someone else about how he was feeling when he wasn’t telling Louis first made him feel almost dirty. Like he was keeping something from Louis. But he didn’t know how to address it so maybe this would be a good practice run. “I just. Don’t want to be boring. Or heterosexual.”

Nick laughed again. “Ah, I understand. Being heterosexual is the worst. Sex with the lights off in missionary position. Are you lying back and thinking of England yet?”

“No,” Harry said. “We’re just busy and so the sex is… stale. Or at least on it’s way to being stale.”

“Tragic.” Nick didn’t sound like he thought it was tragic.

“I tried looking up things to fix it but there’s nothing really helpful online. I just keep getting…”

“Heterosexual marital problems?”

“Yeah.” Harry let out another frustrated whine. “Does that mean there’s something extra wrong with us? Do other people my age not have this problem?”

“I imagine your situation is very unique, Pop Star,” Nick said before he sighed. “Listen, in all honesty it really doesn’t seem like you two have many problems. Your chemistry is still there which is a blessing most people don’t get to experience. Maybe you’re run down from work but who isn’t? You guys are promoting a single for the first time ever, and you have a new album coming out. When’s the last time you had a day off?”

“What’s that?” Harry quipped.

“You’re not funny but that’s exactly my point. So maybe you don’t need to, I don’t know, delve into the world of kink full blown-”

“I wasn’t thinking about that, Nick.”

“Then what were you thinking about asking me the kinkest thing I’ve ever done?”

Harry wanted to throw his phone. “I just want to make sex interesting.”

“Is it not interesting?”

“It...could be more interesting.”

“How? What do you want? You don’t have to tell me right now, or ever. But as someone older, wiser, better looking, more stable in relationships-”

“You’ve told me the longest relationship you’ve ever had was with the milk in your fridge-”

“The beer in my fridge, thank you. A full forty-eight hours.”

“Whatever. Who are you to be giving me advice?”

“You’re the twat who called me.”

“And I’ve realized what a mistake this all was. Cosmo’s ‘How to Make Your Husband Tingle’ article was more helpful.”

“Listen,” Nick sounded frustrated, “google BDSM. I’m sure that will give you a better idea of what all is out there. If you find something that tickles your fancy reach out to me again, maybe I’ll be able to help clarify or point you in a better direction.”

“Would you even say the One Direction?”

“I’m hanging up on you. I hope you and Louis never experience mutual orgasms ever again.”

Before Harry could even respond Nick had hung up on him and he could only stare at the blank screen of his phone in frustration. He sighed, feeling like he hadn’t gotten exactly what he’d wanted out of the conversation. Harry rolled back over to his laptop and typed in “BDSM”. It was worth a shot at least.

***

So.

That turned out to be not as hopeless as he had worried. Actually, following the path of research that googling “BDSM” had lead him down, Harry learned a lot, and found himself wanting a lot. He hadn’t realized that there was more to BDSM than beating your partner bloody and wearing a gimp suit. It hadn’t been something he’d thought about mostly because he hadn’t thought it was a thing for him, but he was glad to be wrong.

The dynamic between a sub and their dom was what really caught his eye. Reading about how one partner could give up all control to their other partner, and trust their partner to take care of them, sent shivers down his spine, and caused his cock to stir. Even the stories about what _actually_ happened during a scene made him interested in some of the more light punishments that were talked about.

Getting spanked for being a _bad boy_ sounded so much more appealing than getting punched in the face because it got someone else off. Harry knew he liked it when Louis hurt him just a bit, twisted his nipples a bit too much, or bit into the soft tissue of his shoulder hard enough to bruise but he hadn’t realized it was like, _a thing_. A thing that people did that was normal and even a little tame.

He was chewing on his lip as he contemplated the pros and cons of searching for BDSM porn on his laptop to get a more demonstrated view of everything when he heard Louis coming up the stairs. He slammed his laptop shut and flung it to the side of the bed, trying to be less obvious about what he was looking at as Louis fell through their bedroom door.

“Harold! My love! How I have missed you!” He flung his arms wide and dramatic as he stood there barefoot but still wearing his coat.

Harry couldn’t help but giggle, all the anxiety and fear about their relationship he’d spilled out on Nick melting away when he saw how happy and loose Louis looked. “Come here. I’ve missed you!”

Louis laughed as he jumped onto their bed and crawled over to Harry, climbing on top of him and peppering his face with kisses. “I missed you too. How was your afternoon?”

Harry’s eyes shot to his laptop as his throat closed up. He wasn’t exactly ready to tell Louis everything he had thought about, especially when Louis was in such a good mood. If he brought up the fact that he thought their sex life needed a change when Louis was so happy it would just be awkward. Louis would want to know why now. He’d worry about what changed. It was just easier to leave it be.

Louis nipped at his chin. “Haz? You there?”

Harry shook his head to clear it. “Right um, yeah I just like, sat around and surfed the internet. I spoke with Nick.”

“Oh?” Louis’ demeanor didn’t change as he reached for Harry’s laptop. “Wanna watch a movie?”

Harry panicked, slapping Louis’ hand away from his laptop. Even though he’d shut it the sites he’d been looking at would still be there and he didn’t need Louis to see them. “Aren’t you hungry?”

Louis gave him a look. It wasn’t a good look. It was a look that told Harry Louis was suspicious. They didn’t _fight_ exactly. They got into arguments sometimes over stupid stuff, like who was supposed to do the dishes, and Harry eating Louis’ leftovers, but this look made Harry think maybe they would. He didn’t usually tell Louis no.

Neither of them did. Everything Harry had he offered to Louis without question and in return Louis did the same. It was one of the things that had gotten his blood going when he read about the BDSM. He was already prepared to give Louis the world. So for him to deny Louis something… that was new.

They stared at each other for a moment before Louis’ eyes dropped to the laptop. “Is everything okay?”

Harry nodded, too fast, but Louis wasn’t looking at him. “Just hungry.”

Louis looked back at him and frowned. He seemed to be searching for something as they laid there. Harry waited, wondering what was going to happen, what Louis was going to say, but then he puckered his lips. “Gimme a kiss.”

Harry was more than happy to comply, especially when it meant he didn’t have to answer anymore of Louis’ questions.

***

Harry had been thinking about this for almost a month. It was slowly driving him crazy. And it was definitely driving the other boys crazy with how he was acting. They had been in the midst of promo and were starting their first tour, and while Harry had been able to turn on the charm when they were in public, when they got backstage he became jittery and in Zayn’s words _insufferable_. Liam had almost gone into a full meltdown thinking that Harry was starting to suffer from an extreme case of stage fright. He’d only been saved from an intervention by Louis putting Liam in his place.

That didn’t save him from Louis though.

“Okay Harry, what the fuck is going on?” Louis asked, shutting the door to the room they’d claimed as theirs for the concert tonight.

Harry crossed his arms over his chest. Now wasn’t the time to talk about this. He’d started experimenting in his free time, pinching himself, and slapping himself, trying to see if it was something he could tolerate, and he found he could tolerate _a lot_ of pain. Too much possibly, because all the pinching and slapping did was turn him on. Which meant he was horny with no way to immediately relieve himself. Which lead him to be irritable and caused Liam to want to stage interventions.

“Nothing,” Harry said.

“Bullshit. You bit poor Niall’s head off in the car.”

Harry had been trying to rub the sting out of his thighs from where he had slapped himself red in the bathroom before getting into the car. Niall had started to tease him about being antsy. He hadn’t meant to call Niall “a cunt who needed to mind his own business and focus on his warm up technique” but his mind had been fuzzy with need, a need that wasn’t getting scratched.

Him and Louis hadn’t had proper mind blowing sex for weeks. Hell they hadn’t shared a mutual orgasm in two days. Harry wasn’t sure how Louis was able to keep it together - maybe he was grabbing wanks in the two minute showers they were taking - but he had needs dammit.

“Is it the tour? Are you actually freaking out? You can tell me you know.”

“No, the performings fine.”

“You’re not getting stage fright. I know that shit performance was months ago and you say you’re past it but if it’s still bothering you just let me know and I can-”

“Lou!” Harry said, interrupting him before he could really get the ball rolling. “I’m fine.”

“No you’re not. You haven’t been alright for a bit but I thought it was just, I don’t growing pains or something. Moody teenage shit. But, Haz,” Louis looked almost devastated and this is never what Harry wanted. He was actively avoiding this. “Is it me? Is it us?”

Harry’s eyes went wide. “What?”

“Us. This.” Louis gestured between the two of them. “I didn’t want to think it was but you’ve been distant lately. All our times together feel too short and quick-”

“We don’t exactly have time to have sex, if you haven’t noticed we’re almost never home,” Harry said with only a little bit of bitterness.

“I wasn’t even talking about sex but the fact that’s what you go to just tells me you’re thinking something about it.” Louis had him there. He hadn’t intended to let it show but he couldn’t help it. Harry swallowed and looked down at his hands. “You don’t like me anymore.” Louis sounded completely defeated as he collapsed into one of the chairs.

“What? No!” Harry’s head shot up. He tried to make eye contact with Louis but he was looking down. “I _love_ you and we’re gonna get married, just like we promised.”

“Then what the fuck is the problem?” Louis was starting to sniff now, just on the verge of crying. “I’ve run it over three hundred times in my head, trying to figure out what could be your problem with me, but that’s all I could come up with. We aren’t able to have time for each other. It’s how all relationships start going south. You don’t have time for each other, and then your romantic and sexual needs aren’t being met and you either start looking for them to be met somewhere else or you cut off the relationship before it turns to cheating. That’s how it goes. That’s how it went with mum and dad.”

Harry’s throat felt raw just looking at Louis as he spilled all that out. He shook his head, trying to make him stop but it wasn’t helping. He couldn’t think of the words to make it better. “My needs aren’t being met but it’s _okay_.”

Maybe not the best choice of words.

“How is that okay?!” Louis slapped his hands over his eyes as a sob wracked through his body. “Fuck I’m being broken up with right before a fucking show, this is my fucking life. Thank fuck I don’t have real solos.”

Harry went to Louis, dropping down by his feet. “Louis Tomlinson, you will look at me and you will listen to me.” He reached up and grabbed Louis’ wrists, pulling his hands away from his face so he could look in those beautiful blue eyes he loved so much. “I misspoke, horribly. When I said my needs weren’t being met it’s because we don’t have the time to meet them. I’m horny and frustrated and just want time off to be with you and fully explore _this._ ”

“What’s _this_?”

“BDSM.”

All the air in the room went still as Louis blinked at him. He no longer was crying. He looked confused.

“I’m sorry, what?”

Harry needed to backtrack and backtrack _now_. “Uh. Nevermind. Let’s just pretend I never said that.”

“Oh no. We are not doing that. Talk.”

Harry shook his head. “No.”

“Yes. Explain.”

“I don’t want to be boring.”

“What?”

Harry tried to look down but this time it was Louis who pulled his chin up to keep eye contact. “I was talking with Nick a couple months back and he was saying how our sex life seemed boring and we’d need to keep doing new and interesting things to keep it exciting or else we’d become boring and heterosexual and I defended us of course but then work picked up and we started living off of studio handjobs and missionary position sex in the dark and so I panicked. I googled BDSM and after looking into it I _really_ want to try some of it because I think we’d enjoy it but we just don’t have the time.”

“Okay, wait hold on. You talked about our sex life with Nick?”

“That’s what you got out of this whole confession?”

“We’ll get to the kinky shit in a moment, but why were you okay talking to him and not to me? I’m your boyfriend.”

“Because I don’t care what Nick thinks about me. I’m terrified that you’d think this was too much, or I was too weird. I’ve been… practicing in private.”

“Practicing?”

“I slap myself. Or hit my thighs because I like the burn of pain.”

Louis’ mouth was hanging open a little. “You like the pain?”

Harry nodded. When Louis didn’t immediately look disgusted a bit of hope began to rise in his chest. “Yeah.”

“I know you like getting bit but it’s more than that?”

“Yeah. I keep reading about things like spankings and kind of being used. And it makes me _so hard_ when I do it myself but I never get to finish.”

That seemed to do something to Louis. “Really?”

“I never have the time.”

“So you’ve been working yourself up with no release except the quickies and _boring_ sex we’ve managed to have?”

Harry flushed a little. He didn’t like the way Louis said it, like he was making fun of the way Harry had described their sex life. But he felt compelled to answer Louis, with his sharp blue eyes boring into Harry. “No. I don’t get to orgasm that much outside of when we do it together.”

“So you haven’t come in two days then.”

“No, Lou. I haven’t.”

“Would you want to?”

Harry felt his cock twitch in his pants, suddenly interested. It was like whiplash, but in a good way. “What?”

“Would you want to come?”

Harry wanted to look around to see how much time they had. He was pretty sure their opening act had just gone on when they came into the room, so they didn’t have much time. It would have to be a quickie. He swallowed. He wasn’t sure he wanted that. “We don’t have much time though.”

“You’re right. Would you rather we wait until tonight? Or maybe tomorrow?”

Harry didn’t want to wait until tomorrow. Getting off had been all he could think of and if Louis was willing to _try_. He bit his lip. “Do you have an idea about what we’d do?”

“Well…,” Louis trailed off as he thought. Harry watched as his face slowly slipped into a determined look. His lips were set in a straight line and his eyes hard as he reached his hand out and tangled his fingers in Harry’s hair. He tugged Harry closer to his hip, angling him down.

Harry swallowed, unsure what was happening.

“Remember how you told me once sucking my dick made you focus?” Louis’ voice was breathy and uneven as he used his free hand to undone to zipper on his jeans. “Let’s start there tonight.”

Harry felt his own breathing pick up as Louis pulled his cock out. It wasn’t hard yet, but Harry knew he could get it hard with only a few licks. He rested his hands on Louis’ knees but Louis yanked on his curls.

“No. Put your hands behind your back.”

Harry’s eyes were watering from the sting in his head but he complied, wanting this so badly.

“That’s it,” Louis said. He brought Harry’s face back down to his lap. “Get me nice and hard, okay love?”

Harry stuck his tongue out, licking the head of Louis’ cock. He could get the whole thing in his mouth when it was soft, and he loved the feeling of it getting hard inside him. He swirled his tongue, getting it nice and wet, before he sucked on the tip. He tried to push himself the entire way down so his nose was buried in Louis’ pelvis but Louis was holding his hair too tight.

“No,” Louis’ voice was measured. Like he was taking deep breaths to try and control himself. “You follow my lead. I just want you to suck and lick me right now.”

Unable to do anything else Harry was forced to feel the weight of Louis’ cock on his tongue, refamiliarize himself with it. There was something intimate in servicing Louis like this. With his hands behind his back it meant the only touch he got from Louis was his hands in his hand and the cock in his mouth. It made him hyper aware of both. And his other senses started to kick in in a way they never had before during their more routine blowjobs.

Harry could feel the way Louis’ hands were tensing in his hair. He could hear the way his breath was hitching when he hollowed his cheeks. Louis’ musk was a bit stronger and Harry wasn’t sure if it was because Louis hadn’t showered since the night before or if he was just more aware but he liked it. He liked how he could taste how heavy and heady Louis was. He loved that he could feel him getting more impatient.

When Louis started wiggling his hips, trying to get more from Harry without fucking his face. Harry could tell that Louis was getting impatient, teetering on the edge of giving in and he wanted to bring Louis to that edge but he didn’t know how to do it with his hands behind his back, following Louis’ orders.

_Maybe he should disobey Louis?_ Harry’s treacherous mind thought. _That would get Louis to do something._

But no.

Harry wanted to show Louis how good he could follow instructions.

He wanted to be used the way Louis wanted to use him.

Louis gasped and pushed Harry down suddenly. He’d been letting him suck shallow for long enough. His cock was fully hard which meant it wouldn’t fit in Harry’s whole mouth unless he really tried and relaxed his throat.

He gagged just for a moment and his hands slipped, trying to leverage themselves instinctively on Louis’ thighs.

“No,” Louis bit out, digging his blunt nails into Harry’s scalp. “Just let me.”

Harry didn’t know what he meant but he scrambled to remember his order. He was supposed to be holding his hands behind his back.

He locked his hands on his wrists and breathed through his nose.

Louis pushed his head back down and then started a brutal, fast pace. It was like Harry’s mouth was just a fuckhole for him and it was the best feeling in the world.

Harry couldn’t catch his breath. He tried to swirl his tongue or tighten his lips but Louis was moving his head too fast. He could barely do anything with his mouth at all except let it hang open and accept Louis’ cock.

It was great.

It was even better with the pain of Louis’ grip. The mix of feelings, pain and mild suffocation had Harry rushing towards his own orgasm. He wanted to do something to relieve his erection but there was nothing he _could_ do. He could only kneel there and hope Louis would help him.

Louis cursed, and then there was the salty taste of come in Harry’s mouth.

Louis went limp underneath him, but he kept Harry’s face pressed against his pelvis.

Harry was shaking in need but he couldn’t even vocalize what he needed because Louis’ softening cock was still in his mouth.

Louis stroked the back of his head.

“You took that so well,” Louis said in a soft voice. “I should do something for you.” He tugged, this time gently, at Harry’s hair so he could lift his head up. Harry didn’t know what he looked like but from Louis’ expression he felt like the most beautiful boy in the world. “Lou is gonna kill us because of how messed up you look. But I guess it’s nothing a little makeup won’t fix.”

Harry hummed. “Can I let go of my wrists?” His voice sounded awful. He hoped some warm water and honey would be a quick fix. He didn’t even want to know how little time they had.

“Of course you can, love. You did exactly what I needed. Did you come?”

Harry shook his head. “You didn’t say I could.”

The look on Louis’ face made Harry feel like he had said the exact right thing. “You’re right. I didn’t.” Louis looked away for a moment, and Harry followed his gaze. He wanted to know what was more interesting to Louis than himself. His eyes landed on the full length mirror on the wall that Caroline had insisted they have so they could see what their outfits looked like. When Harry looked back at Louis he saw a wicked glint in Louis’ eyes. “Let’s see how many times you can come in the next twenty minutes. Before we have to go on stage. What do you think of that?”

A shiver went through Harry’s body. “What do you need me to do?”

“Get naked and get in front of the mirror. I’m gonna lock the door.”

Harry started crawling across the room to get to the mirror, but he paused at Louis’ second statement. “Um, you don’t need to lock it.”

Louis stopped, hand on the door. He turned around slowly and raised an eyebrow. “People are likely to come in and see what we’re doing.”

Harry nodded. He knew that.

Louis grinned and left the lock alone. Harry felt triumphant. This was something else they could agree on.

They’d probably need to make like a list or something. But not right now. Now he was supposed to be getting naked so Louis could fuck him in front of the mirror.

Or something.

Once Harry was naked he stayed on all fours, looking back and forth between the mirror and the carpet as he waited for Louis to come up behind.

Louis’ naked skin was warm as he grabbed the back of Harry’s neck and pulled him up from his hands. His breath caught at the sight of his naked body in the mirror. His cock was so hard it was a deep red, and his chest was flushed. 

He’d always known him and Louis had - what had Lou called them? - undertones, and he’d seen the different sometimes when they were together, but under the bright lights of the dressing room, shown back to him on the mirror, Louis’ golden skin stood out starkly different from Harry’s own pale whiteness. The way it looked when Louis reached around Harry and gripped his cock, his hand barely big enough to wrap around the girth of it, was too much.

Harry looked away.

Louis tsked in his ear. “No. Want you to see. Gonna get you off like this first before the fun begins. I got a timer started.”

He wasn’t using lube as he began to jack Harry off, which meant there was a bit of pain from the friction of his palm on Harry’s cock. It had never felt better than this moment.

Watching the way Louis’ hand was moving in the mirror only added to the entire experience. He got to see his own face and Louis’, the way Louis looked almost predatory as he tried to bring Harry off.

Harry wasn’t going to last much longer. He was going to come in an embarrassingly quick time.

“Eyes on the mirror,” Louis whispered in his ear right before he sunk his teeth into the flesh of Harry’s shoulder.

The shock of pain pushed him over the edge. Harry could barely keep his eyes open as he came. He watched in the mirror as his come spurted out, landing in the carpet in from of him. He watched as his cock twitched, and Louis dragged his hand up the length of his cock to collect some of the come, using what he could to add some slick as he kept stroking.

Louis let go of his shoulder and then just as quickly bit into Harry’s neck.

He gasped in pain and instinctively tried to fight against it. _That_ fucking hurt.

Louis didn’t seem to care and that made it okay.

The bite wasn’t for Harry. It was because Louis had wanted to. Louis was doing everything Harry could want at this point, falling into the roll of a dom who wanted to use his sub.

“You’re so good,” Louis whispered as he let go of Harry’s throat and pushed him down onto all fours. “Can we get a second out of you before I fuck you? Keep your eyes on the mirror.”

Harry shuddered as he watched Louis reach over and grab a packet of lube from his pants. He wanted to make a comment about always being prepared but his mouth was dry and a bit raw.

Louis turned his attention back to Harry’s arse. He knew his bum wasn’t as pretty as Louis’ but Louis seemed to love it. He always said it was one of Harry’s best assets and watching the way his face shifted, full of love and adoration as he stared at Harry’s frankly flat bum told him more about how true that was than Louis saying anything.

“Gonna eat you out and get you nice and ready for me. Think you can come from that?”

Harry could only nod. He wanted to come from it. He wanted to continue to be a good boy for Louis.

He watched as Louis bent down. Louis made sure to keep eye contact as much as he could as he buried his mouth in the crack of Harry’s arse. Harry whined. It took a lot to keep the eye contact going. Especially with the way he was positioned, face down, bum up.

It also didn’t provide a lot of friction for himself when he wanted to start rutting. He wanted to push back against Louis’ tongue. He wanted to get off. His spent cock was starting to get hard again. He could feel it, more sensitive than before, trapped between his thighs and stomach.

Louis pulled his mouth back and slapped Harry’s bum. “Stop that. Only want you getting hard cause of my tongue, not cause of you fucking yourself.”

Harry whined and clenched his hands together. “Sorry, Lou.”

Louis spanked him again. “Good. You’re lucky I like your bum so much.”

“Gonna spank me for doing something wrong?” Harry kept his eyes on Louis in the mirror. It was a delight to watch the realization form on Louis’ face as he slowly nodded.

“Yeah. Yeah. Lemme give you a little spanking. That’ll probably get you nice and hard won’t it?”

Harry was pretty sure one of the blog posts he read said that doms weren’t supposed to give the sub what they wanted but he didn’t care. He was a bad, greedy sub in that case. And it wasn’t like Louis seemed to care, if the way he was hungrily eyeing Harry’s bum was any indication.

“How many spanks are you gonna give me?” Harry asked.

“Ten? You think ten will be good?” Louis seemed unsure for the first time since they had started this.

Harry just nodded frantically, hoping his eagerness would wear off on Louis. “I can take ten. Give me ten.”

He saw the moment it settled in Louis’ mind how he was going to do this. Harry watched as Louis raised his hand and then slapped it down in his right cheek.

He gasped. It stung more than when he did it. But it also felt so much better. “More.”

“More? Oh I’ll give you more.” Louis pulled his hand back and smacked his bum again. 

Same spot. 

Heat shot through Harry’s spine. “Yes,” he hissed as his mind started to get a little fuzzy.

The third, fourth, and fifth spank only made him drop more, the edges of his vision starting to soften. He could barely think at the sixth, and at the seventh the only thing that seemed to tie him to reality was Louis’ hand. 

He realized at the eighth spank that Louis wasn’t counting out loud and Harry wondered if he should remind him of it. Especially when the ninth spank leaned more towards pain than pleasure. But he was so far down he didn’t think he could say anything.

He didn’t need to worry because after the tenth one Louis dropped his mouth back down, kissing the red spots on his bum. He could hear Louis was saying words but he didn’t know what they were, muffled as they were in his bum.

He jolted when Louis’ tongue went back into his crack, swiping over his hole for a moment before he pulled away again.

“Gotta prep you. Gotta get inside you,” Louis said. 

Harry could barely focus his attention in Louis as he grabbed the packet of lube and got it open. Harry only knew to pay attention when he felt the first probes of Louis’ fingers against his hole. He whined and buried his face in the carpet.

“No, no, Harry I need you to look at me.”

Harry pulled his head up but it was a struggle. Louis was staring at him as he started to prep him. It was intense, looking at Louis when all he wanted to do is whimper and rut against something but Louis had told him not to. It wasn’t even like Louis was trying to get him off. He was clearly just trying to get him stretched enough to fuck him. 

Harry could tell the difference. 

Louis pulled his fingers out of Harry and Harry could just see enough to see Louis slicking himself up with the rest of the lube.

“Ready, baby?” Louis gathered his arms up in both of his hands, twisting them just enough to hurt and Harry knew they’d go numb soon enough. He was almost looking forward to that.

Louis pushed home.

Harry tried to grab the carpet, eyes still locked on their image in the mirror. Louis looked beautiful with his head thrown back in pleasure. Harry could feel the way he was tightly holding onto his arms, and he could see the grip in the mirror.

Their eyes made contact in the mirror as Louis prepared himself to start fucking Harry.

“Ready, baby?” Louis asked.

That was Harry’s only warning before Louis started fucking him. It wasn’t pretty. It wasn’t slow, the way Louis would do it when he was trying to hit Harry’s prostate.

No this was just like the blowjob earlier. This was about Louis’ pleasure.

Not about Harry’s pleasure.

Which is what made it about Harry’s pleasure.

He was being used the same way except now it was his arsehole and not his mouth.

The friction of Louis fucking him was making him hard but not as much as the mental aspect. The part that registered he was a hole for Louis. That was definitely edging him even closer to his orgasm.

“Such a good hole, you’re such a good fuck. My favorite fuck,” Louis kept saying. It was filth, complete filth but watching the way he said it, the way his face looked only made Harry harder.

He wanted to do something to get himself off more but there wasn’t anything. He just had to kneel there and take it.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Louis’ alarm went off, but Harry hadn’t come again. Louis hadn’t come yet. They were still in the middle of fucking.

Harry wanted to reach around and grab his cock but Louis had his hands held surprisingly tight against his back.

His knees were gonna be raw.

“So close, so close,” Louis said in between gasps. “Just another minute.”

Harry was pretty sure if Louis came he would too. He just needed to get there.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

“Are you two cunts ready for this fucking show?”

That was Niall.

Louis didn’t stop his thrusting, chasing his orgasm. “We’re coming, Niall.” His voice sounded wrecked and in the reflection of the mirror Harry could see his face was twisted, red and sweaty. It was amazing he could even form words. 

The blood was pounding in Harry’s head but he _heard_ the click of the door.

_Oh god_ , Niall was going to _see_ them.

His cock twitched and he came a third time. He let out a muffled scream into the carpet.

Silence except for the continued beeping of Louis’ alarm.

Harry was floating and he didn’t know if Niall had come in or not. He didn’t know what was going on. He just knew he felt amazing.

“Are you two actually fucking?”

Harry couldn’t tell where Niall was.

“Why don’t you come in and see?” Louis asked. He sounded out of breath.

“I hate both of you. I’m telling Liam and Zayn we’re kicking you both out.”

Harry wasn’t sure what was happening. He zoned out any more of the conversation.

This meant when Louis pressed his face into his bum Harry wasn’t aware. He gasped, coming as back to reality as he could.

“What?”

“Shush,” Louis said, pulling back just enough to talk to him. “Cleaning you up. Just like we’ve done before.”

Harry nodded, eyes closing as he laid back on the carpet. Louis’ tongue felt nice against his rim as Louis licked his come out of him. He alternated between broad strokes and more pointed licks, meant to actually pull some of the come out of him.

He shuddered, and his cock gave a feeble twitch. Harry was pretty sure that if Louis had more time he could have pulled a fourth orgasm out of him. But they didn’t have time for that.

Too soon Louis was pulling away and helping Harry to his feet. He kept petting him, making sure he was okay as he dressed Harry in the clothes he was wearing for the show tonight.

“You sure you’ll be okay?” Louis asked as they stood by the door. He leaned over and kissed Harry on the lips. “A little makeup and I don’t think anyone will notice. And I used enough lube so you shouldn’t be waddling too bad.”

Harry smiled, still feeling that floating feeling. “I’m so good. I love you. Thank you.”

Yeah. He was great. And if he was a little extra bouncy during that night’s show then who could blame him?

***

Nick came over their home a few months later for a dinner party. Harry hadn't thought much of it until everyone was mingling and Nick cornered him and Louis in the kitchen as they were loading the dishwasher.

“So, children, how have things _been_?” Nick asked, swirling his wine glass as if he were fancy.

Louis gave Harry a dreamy look. He was at least three drinks in himself. “Do you hear anything, love?”

Nick cleared his throat. “A little birdie told me you two were having marital troubles. I was just making sure UK pop’s top couple isn’t going to get a divorce before their big coming out.”

Harry frowned. The coming out wasn’t coming any time soon from what he had been told and Nick knew it was a sore spot. He supposed this was Nick’s way of preparing them for reality.

Louis never could hold his tongue. “You know we aren’t coming out any time soon so fuck off. What do you want?”

Nick held up his hand and wine glass in mock surrender. “Seriously I’m just checking in on you two. All squared away? No more boring sex?”

“We don’t kiss and tell,” Louis said.

“Well that’s just a blatant lie if all the stories flying around the dinner table are to be believed. Most of of the guests have walked in on you two fucking, not including yours truly, which I’m a bit offended. Seems you two have quite the exhibitionist streak. And an inability to lock doors.”

“Fuck. Off. Nick. Go bother the rest of our friends.”

“Just one more question: does Harry call you ‘Daddy’ in bed or is it a more generic ‘Sir’?”

If looks could kill Harry was pretty sure Nick would be dead.

Nick just cackled instead, taking a big swig of his drink as he danced backwards towards the kitchen door. “Happy fucking you crazy kids. And if you ever need advice remember, Uncle Grimmy is always a phone call away to keep helping you two!”

“I hate him, Harry. I don’t know why you’re friends with him.”

“I mean, he wasn’t _wrong_ in his line of thinking…daddy.”

Louis pinched his nipple through his shirt. “Stop it or I’m tying you up upstairs with a vibrator inside you and telling everyone you’ve fallen ill. And then we’ll see just how many times you can come in a couple hours period.”

Harry’s eyes went wide. “Please?”

Louis’ grin turned wicked. “Meet you upstairs in three minutes, love. Be naked and lubed up.”

Harry rushed to comply, zooming out of the kitchen and up the stairs before any of their guests could stop him. He didn’t want to disappoint Louis after all. And he was very interested in the answer to how many times could he come.

(It was apparently seven though the last three orgasm were essentially dry)

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it feel free to leave a comment, or kudos, or [reblog the tumblr post](http://sadaveniren.tumblr.com/post/177139747106/i-was-talking-with-nick-a-couple-months-back-and)


End file.
